This invention relates to toy vehicles, and, more particularly, to toy vehicles which are operated by handles.
Toys are commonly provided with handles to facilitate their manipulation by children. A typical example is a toy wagon where the handle is used for steering, for coupling to other vehicles, and for simple towing. The usual handle is pivotally secured to its associated vehicle. It can generally be removed only by the release of fasteners and the like. In some situations it is desirable to remove the handle, and to do so without leaving structural projections which could possibly cause injury to the child. In other situations it is desirable for the toy vehicle to be provided with accessories that frequently are associated with the use of the toy. For example, a toy wagon is often used with a toy shovel. It would be desirable for the shovel to be associated with the wagon in a way that would mitigate against its becoming separated from the vehicle or misplaced so that it would not be available for use when desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the use of handle operated toy vehicles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a handle operable toy vehicle in which the handle may be readily disengaged from the vehicle when not needed. A related object is to permit expedited disengagement of the handle from the vehicle without leaving undesirable projections that could otherwise cause injury to the user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an easily releasable handle that can serve accessory functions, for example, such as in shovelling.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for storage of an accessory that is useful with the toy vehicle, such as a shovel, in a way that limits the tendency for the shovel to be misplaced or separated from the vehicle.